


In A Muddle

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Series: In Your Eyes... [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Ficlet, Lime, M/M, Sappy, Yaoi, by Duophile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Duophile--'Do I really need this much information? Yes, for my Duo I will do this right.'





	In A Muddle

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Heero had a mission. It was scary. But it had to be done. 'Research, that's what I need. My trusty laptop, you won't let me down.'  
  
He sat purposefully before the computer and opened a search engine. He hesitated for a moment then typed `SEX' and waited for the information he needed. And sat aghast at the number of entries he would have to look through.  
  
'Do I really need this much information? Yes, for my Duo I will do this right.'  
  
His Duo bounced in and looked at him hopefully. "Heero, we're havin' a picnic! You comin', Heero?"  
  
Heero blocked the screen with his body and shook his head. "You go. I'm busy."  
  
Duo pouted a little and made bushbaby eyes but Heero folded his arms implacably.  
  
"I'm very busy, Duo. Go away and play."  
  
Mouth drooping, Duo turned away.  
  
'What did I do wrong? I thought he... I thought... I might've known. Nothing every works out right for me.'  
  
One large, glittering teardrop splashed on his chest and he gulped and sniffed.  
  
`Well, might as well go away and play.'  
  
And he fixed his big, bright smile back on and went to the picnic.  
  
+  
   
Heero took a deep breath and faced the screen again. Where to start?  
  
'From the beginning, I suppose.'  
  
He picked up a pen and prepared to make notes.  
  
'Relationships: Love _\--_ respect - OK. Got that.  
  
Next. Whassat? Trans- No, NO! _\--_ I am not dressing up in women's clothes. Not even for Duo.  
  
Next. Bondage _\--_ Hmm _\--_ perhaps... I'll bear it in mind.  
  
Next. Hot, steamy _\--_ No!  
  
Next. Huge, horny _\--_ No!...  
  
 +  
   
Duo looked off into the distance and sighed.  
  
"You alright, Duo?" Quatre's soft voice was concerned.  
  
"Hm. He only ate three-quarters of the food. It must be something serious." Wufei also looked worried, in spite of his words.  
  
Duo looked round quickly. "Me? Nah! I'm fine," he grinned. "What else we got to eat?"  
  
"The basket?" Trowa offered.  
  
A bread roll flew through the air, to be returned with painful accuracy.  
  
"Okay! Food fight!  
  
 +  
   
Back with more serious things...  
  
'Next. No, I'm pretty sure I'm not a lesbian.  
  
Next. Food fetish? No. Maybe Duo... ?  
  
Next. Leather fetish. Hm.  
  
Next. Ahah! Now we're getting down to it...  
  
Duo stood in the doorway, puzzled. Heero was gazing at the monitor with his head upside down and his mouth open.  
  
'That's not possible! Is it?'  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Heero hastily removed the image from the screen.  
  
'Don't want Duo seeing that. No way!'  
  
He looked towards Duo and frowned. "Um _\--_ what's that in your hair?"  
  
"Chocolate cake."  
  
"On your nose?"  
  
"Cream."  
  
"Chin?"  
  
Duo's pink tongue flicked out. "Not sure, but it's good."  
  
Heero walked over to him. "Let me help."  
  
He carefully licked Duo's chin. "Fudge? Maybe caramel." He licked the cream from Duo's nose then kissed him.  
  
Duo looked up at him, happy but confused. "I thought _\--_ I thought you didn't want me around before."  
  
"I had some research to do, that's all." He kissed Duo again and hugged him tightly.  
  
'So, how do I do this? Duo, I think I want to place my genital regions in close proximity to your genital regions and make some friction _\--_ no, I think that's probably not what I say.'  
  
"Duo _\--_ um _\--_ Duo..."  
  
"Yes, Heero?"  
  
"You know I'm very... you and I, we're... um... " He looked at the chocolate cake in Duo's hair for inspiration.  
  
"I _\--_ I'm very fond of you Duo."  
  
Duo clutched his neck and gazed up at him hopefully. "You are?"  
  
"I _\--_ I think I love you, Duo."  
  
"You do?" Tears threatened again and Heero quickly kissed him and rubbed his back tenderly.  
  
"Duo, I love you and I'd like to attempt a physical manifestation of this feeling," he said in one quick breath.  
  
"Whah?"  
  
"I know you've had bad experiences in the past, but I want... that is, I hope... perhaps you would permit me to ..."  
  
Duo looked into his eyes lovingly. "You wanna make love, Heero?"  
  
Heero nodded speechlessly. Was it really that easy? "Oh, yes, Duo! Yes, please!"  
  
Duo took his hand and led him towards the bed...


End file.
